9-11-01 As Told By The Joes
by sunstreakersapprentice
Summary: Everybody remembers what they were doing and where they were when the events of 9/11/01 unfolded before our eyes. This is a flashback of these events seen from the Joes point of view as they happened, There will be a few time jumps. All characters that I'm familiar with are in this.


**G.I. Joe remembers 9/11**

Disclaimer: _G.I. Joe is the property of Hasbro. I have no intention of infringing on them. The characters are from the 1980s cartoon A Real American Hero._

_This is a flashback of the events of 9/11 as they happened. There will be a few time jumps._

_**Tuesday, September 11, 2001 0700 Hours:**_

It started like any other late summer day around The Pit. It was a beautiful, clear, quiet day. Several members of the Joe team were just getting their day started. It would all change in an instant and not for the good.

Corporal Alvin Kibbey known around the Joes as Breaker was at his post in the Communications Room listening to back and forth communications between members of the team that were on other missions.

"Mainframe, I'm going to the mess hall for breakfast. Would you cover for me?" Breaker said.

"Sure, I'll let you know if anything happens." Mainframe said.

Breaker arrived at the mess hall and grabbed a plate and coffee mug, "What can I get you, Breaker?" Roadblock asks.

"Blueberry muffin, please?" he says.

He gets his order and sits down at a table in a corner of the room. This would be the last time he would relax, the next few hours will be chaotic.

_**0846 Hours:**_ The first plane hits 1 WTC.

He leaves the mess hall and arrives back at the Comm. Room, "Thank God, you're back. We've got a situation in New York," Mainframe says in a panicked state.

"What kind of situation, Mainframe?" he asks resuming his post listening to the reports.

"Holy shit! A plane just hit one of the World Trade Center towers! I think the General needs to see this."

General Hawk was in the mess hall eating breakfast when his phone rang, "Hawk here." he says.

"General, I think you need to come to the Comm. Room, ASAP!"

"I'm on my way, Breaker. Have a video feed going when I arrive." Hawk says.

"Yes, General." Breaker says.

A few minutes later Hawk arrives, "Breaker, report. Is it Cobra?"

"Not sure, Sir. It sounds like it might be, I wouldn't hold it against them." Breaker said.

_**0903 Hours:**_ The second plane hits 2 WTC.

"Oh shit!" Hawk says with a look like he's going to be sick.

Breaker and Mainframe look up at the same time, "Sir, we need everybody here, now."

"Call Duke and Flint, Breaker. I'll get Scarlett, Lady Jaye and Cover Girl. Mainframe, get Shipwreck and Beach Head down here, pronto."

"Yes, Sir." they both say.

Breaker sends a text message to Duke: '911, Comm. Rm. ASAP!'

"Sir, I just sent Duke a text message to get here ASAP," he said, "he should be..."

"Right here, Breaker." Duke said.

"And Flint?" asks Hawk.

"I'm here, General." said Flint.

"Good, Scarlett and the others are on their way or-,"

"Present and accounted for, sir." Scarlett says.

"Good," he says with a firm tone. "I need the three of you to help Breaker gather intel."

"Yes, Sir." they say snapping to attention and saluting before taking their posts.

"Shipwreck and Beach Head are on their way, sir." Mainframe told Hawk.

Hawk turns his head to look behind him, "They're here, Mainframe."

"OK, what we just saw is not the work of Cobra, there is no way that they would kill innocent people." he says.

_**0906 Hours:**__ Atlantic airspace is shutdown._

"Sir," Lady Jaye said.

"Yes, Lady Jaye." says Hawk.

"I'm getting word that the FAA has banned takeoffs of all flights that have to go through New York and the entire Eastern seaboard." she says.

"That's the smart thing to do, just in case there are anymore rouge aircraft."

"Right," says Flint, "better to be safe than sorry."

_**0913 Hours:**_

Breaker learns of some information and relays it to Hawk. "Sir,"

"Go ahead, Breaker" Hawk said.

"I just heard that F-15s from Otis* are about to leave Long Island airspace and go to Manhattan."

"Alright, now we're talking." He says.

"I don't think they'll get there in time, sir. That plane's transponder is off and the pilots won't know the location." said Breaker.

"Anything we can do to help or are we as blind as they are?" asks Hawk.

"We're as blind as they are, sir." states Breaker.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed.

_**0921 Hours:**_ _Manhattan bridges and tunnels close._

Scarlett hears this and tells the general, "Sir,"

"Yes, Scarlett." He says.

"I'm hearing that all bridges and tunnels into and out of Manhattan are being closed because of what happened there." she says.

"Well, I guess we can forget driving in there to help with the security." He sighs, "But, I guess it's for the better."

"We should be able to get there and help in a few days." says Scarlett.

_**0937 Hours:**_ _Flight 77 hits the Pentagon._

"Sir," Scarlett said.

"Yes, Scarlett, what is it?" asks Hawk.

"The Pentagon is on fire, details are still a little sketchy." she says.

"Put it on screen." he says.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled.

Flint walks over to the General, "This is a deliberate attack, sir. We were completely blindsided by this." he says remaining stone faced calm, but deep down he was angry.

"I know, Flint." he says rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"General," Lady Jaye said.

"Yes, Lady Jaye?"

_**0945 Hours:**_ U.S. airspace is shut down:

"Sir, I am getting word that U.S. airspace is being shut down and all flights that are in the air are being ordered to land immediately. Also, almost all international flights that are headed here are being redirected to Canada which has also shut down its airspace and launched 'Operation Yellow Ribbon'."

"That's good to hear," he says then asks, "Any word on that flight that has refused to land?"

"No, sir. Not yet. I'll let you know when I get more information."

Hawk rubs his temples then punches the computer station next to him, "FUCK!"

"Calm down, sir."

"Calm down? HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY COUNTRY IS UNDER ATTACK?" Hawk yells at Duke, he then apologizes, "Sorry, this is just a bit overwhelming."

"It's understandable, sir." Says Duke.

_**0958 Hours:**_ The South Tower Collapses:

Everyone was wide eyed looking at the horror, mouths agape.

The three women were the only ones that cried openly.

"Oh my God. THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE IN THERE!" Cover Girl said hysterically.

Scarlett and Lady Jaye take Cover Girl aside and console her, "Shh, it's OK, don't look at it, Courtney. Go take a few minutes then get back to work," they both hug her and return to their posts.

Cover Girl puts her left arm on the edge of the doorway. The events of the last hour got to her and she let out a cry. Feeling a hand on her right shoulder, she returns the touch, it was Shipwreck who was standing outside the Comm Room.

He wraps his arms around her and lets her cry on his shoulder, "Shipwreck, th- those...innocent...people, they...they did nothing wrong," she says between sobs, "I know, I know. Let it out, just let it out. Shh, it'll be OK." he says rubbing her back in comfort, "Thank you, Shipwreck. I have to get back to work." she says. "I'll be right here if you need me, OK?" he says in a supportive tone.

"Breaker turn it off, I can't watch it anymore." Lady Jaye said in a quiet tone.

"Sir?" he asks.

"Do it, Breaker. Turn it off, Please?"

_**0959 Hours:**_

"What the fuck?" Breaker said.

"What is it, Breaker?" Hawk asked.

"Listen to this, sir." he hands Hawk a headset.

"_Ladies and gentlemen: this is the captain. Please sit down and keep remaining seated. We have a bomb on board. So sit.__"_

"Uh, this is **bad**," Hawk said.

_**1003 Hours:**_ United Airlines Flight 93 crashes:

"Guys, it's... it's gone down." Mainframe said.

"Gone down? What the fuck do you mean gone down?" Flint asked.

"On screen," orders Hawk. Breaker puts the CNN feed on the screen.

"Report." he says.

"That plane went down 80 miles southeast of Pittsburgh after the passengers heard of the attacks on New York and Washington, D.C. on their cell phones. Several of the passengers had planned on resisting the hijackers and were nearly successful before the plane went down." Scarlett said.

"A passenger revolt?" Hawk asked.

"That's what it looks like, sir." she said.

"Anybody know what it's target was?" He asks again.

"That has not been determined yet, sir." Scarlett says.

_**1010 Hours;**_ Hawk calls a private meeting:

"Flint, Duke, can we have a word in private?" Hawk asks.

"Yes, sir." They both say and all three leave the room.

The three men find an empty conference room. "Shut the door, Duke."

"What I'm going to say stays between us and does not leave this room, understood?"

"Yes, sir." they both say.

"I want to do something for those families to remember their loved ones." Hawk says.

Flint thinks about that and comes up with an idea, "How about making the passengers honorary members of this unit?"

"I like it, Flint. Tell them that their loved ones fought valiantly for the defense of freedom. It's settled then, those people are and forever will be Joes." Hawk says.

"I agree with Flint on that" Duke says then asks, "Do we have an empty wall somewhere on base that we can put their pictures?"

"I think we have one just to the left of this conference room," Flint says getting up from his chair opens the door, he then looks to his right to confirm his statement.

"When things settle down Duke, let the girls know that they have a special project," Hawk says.

Duke gives a firm nod to the general.

They leave the conference room and go back to the Comm. room.

"Where were you guys?" Breaker asks.

"Sorry, that's classified." Duke says.

_**1028 Hours:**_ The North Tower Collapses:

"You've got to be kidding me, not again. More death and destruction." Scarlett said. She also made the sign of the cross and said a silent prayer.

"Can I have everyone bow their heads in a moment of silence, please?" Hawk asks.

Everyone does as ordered and the faint sounds of crying can be heard from some of the group.

"Thank you. Now let's try and figure out what the hell just happened!" Hawk says.

"Yes, sir."

_**A few minutes later:**_

"Ah ha!" Scarlett says enthusiastically.

"What is it, Scarlett?" asks Hawk.

"My intel sources have just confirmed who is behind these attacks." she says.

"Who is the son of a bitch, Scarlett?" he asks.

"I can say with absolute certainty that it is Osama bin Laden and his Al Qaeda network that is responsible." she says.

"Good work, Scarlett and the rest of you, too." He said.

_**1039 Hours:**_

"I don't know if I heard this right, but NORAD* communicated the Vice President has given NEADS* the authority to shoot down any rouge aircraft." Breaker says.

"You heard right, Breaker. F-15s are in the air over D.C. and New York," Lady Jaye says.

"It's OK, guys, calm down. It's a medevac chopper going to the Pentagon to airlift the wounded to local hospitals." Scarlett says.

"Oh, thank heavens," Lady Jaye says with a sigh of relief.

"They are just playing it safe, just in case." Flint said.

_**1043 Hours:**_

"General," Duke says.

"Yes, Duke," Hawk says.

"There is a report of Washington, D.C. and New York being evacuated. Again, this is just an initial report."

"Uh, Duke, the mayor of New York has given the order to evacuate Lower Manhattan until further notice." Lady Jaye says.

_**1050 Hours:**_ _Part of the Pentagon Collapses:_

There is a video feed of the Pentagon still in flames, but this time part of the west side of the building where American Flight 77 crashed collapses and 184 people die senselessly.

After Cover Girl came back from her emotional breakdown, "You OK now, Courtney?" asks Scarlett. "Yeah, it just hit me very hard, that's all." she says wiping away tears. She tells Hawk, "Sir, I'm hearing that part of the Pentagon has collapsed due to the fire."

"Unbelieveable," says Hawk.

_**1053 Hours:**_ _The US Military is placed at DEFCON 3_

Right after Cover Girl tells Hawk about the Pentagon, the alarm goes off.

"Sir, Gen. Colton is on the line asking to speak with you."

"Atten-Hutt!" He says saluting at the video feed of Gen. Colton.

General Colton returns the salute, "As you were, Hawk."

"What's going on, Joe?" Hawk asks.

"We have been placed at DEFCON* 3 because of what happened until further notice. I want everyone ready to help with the rescue and recovery efforts, just in case." General Colton says.

"Yes, Sir, I'll get my people ready to go when I hear the word." Hawk says.

_**1105 Hours:**_

Breaker learns that the FAA has confirmed that several planes have been hijacked.

"About fucking time." he says.

"What was that, Breaker?" Hawk asks.

"The FAA, Sir. They finally confirmed that several planes have been hijacked." he said.

"No shit! Talk about being the last to know. I can't believe it took them this long to figure it out, fucking idiots." Hawk says.

"You'd think they would be the first to know when a plane has been hijacked." Flint says.

_**1204 Hours:**__LAX is shut down_

"Sir," Duke says.

"Yes, Duke."

"Breaker and I have learned that Los Angeles International Airport is being shut down, it was the destination of the three flights that were hijacked, two of the three took off from Logan* and one took off from Dulles*"

"You can confirm this, Breaker?" asks Hawk.

"Yes, Sir. I heard from some of our guys that are flying over there. They heard directly from the ATC there requesting permission to land but were denied." Breaker said.

Hawk still isn't sure and asks Breaker to let him talk to Ace, "Patch me through to Ace so I can be sure."

"Ace, This is Hawk. Are you able to land in L.A.?"

"Hawk, This is Ace. No, Sir. Permission was denied because the tower told me they were shutting down. No flights in or out."

"Roger that, Ace. Come on back to base." he said.

"Roger, bird back to the nest." Ace said getting a laugh from everyone.

_**1215 Hours:**__ SFO* is shut down._

"Hawk, Sir." Cover Girl says.

"Yes, Cover Girl,"

"I'm hearing a report that San Francisco International Airport is being shut down, it was the destination of United Flight 93 that crashed in Pennsylvania, it took off from Newark International."

"This is confirmed, Corporal?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir. Like Breaker, I heard from the ATC there, as well. Also, airspace over the lower 48 is clear of all commercial and private flights." she says.

"Thank you, Corporal." He says then asks, "Any word on the Pentagon?"

_**1300 Hours:**_

"Fire crews are still fighting fires, they should have them out in the next few days." Flint says.

After Flint finishes his report to the general the alarm goes off again.

"Now what?" Duke asks.

"Duke, this time it's from the President, he put us on FPCON* Delta." Lady Jaye says.

_**Four minutes later...**_

"Sir, the President's about to speak from Barksdale*" Scarlett says.

"Thank you, Scarlett. Everybody listen up." he says.

The President makes the following statement: "_Freedom itself was attacked this morning by a faceless coward and freedom will be defended. Rest assured, the United States will hunt down and punish those responsible for these cowardly acts._"

He then leaves for a U.S Strategic Air Command bunker located at Offutt Air Force Base* in Bellevue, NE.

"He's right about that. They think they can come here and start a war on our soil? I don't think so." Scarlett says rather angrily.

"Right, they can knock us around, but you know what? We get right back up, dust ourselves off and hit them back with all we got." Lady Jaye says.

Those two statements get the patriotic juices flowing with everyone giving a "YO JOE!"

"Scarlett, Lady Jaye," Hawk says, "You have just said what the entire nation is feeling right now and I couldn't agree more."

Scarlett and Lady Jaye turn around and look at the general, "Thank you, Sir. We meant every word."

The rescue and recovery efforts continue at what is now "Ground Zero."

_**1720 Hours:**_ _7 World Trade collapses:_

Breaker pulls up a video feed of Lower Manhattan near "Ground Zero" looking at a building that was damaged in the collapse of 1 & 2 WTC. This is Seven World Trade and would be the next building to fall.

"I sure hope that building was empty?" Cover Girl asks.

"It was, thankfully." Flint says.

"Who occupied the building?" Hawk asked.

"New York City Office of Emergency Management, they all evacuated the building before the South Tower collapsed." Duke said.

"Thank God." Lady Jaye says.

"Yeah, thank God indeed." Flint said.

_**2030 Hours:**_ _The President addresses the Nation:_

"Everyone listen up, the President is about to speak." States Hawk. They all stop what they are doing to watch the President give his speech.

The President addresses the nation with the following: "_Today, our fellow citizens, our way of life, our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorist acts. The victims were in airplanes or in their offices. Secretaries, business men and women, military and federal workers. Moms and dads. Friends and neighbors._

_Thousands of lives were suddenly ended by evil, despicable acts of terror._

_The pictures of airplanes flying into buildings, fires burning, huge structures collapsing, have filled us with disbelief, terrible sadness and a quiet, unyielding anger._

_These acts of mass murder were intended to frighten our nation into chaos and retreat. But they have failed. Our country is strong. A great people has been moved to defend a great nation._

_Terrorist attacks can shake the foundations of our biggest buildings, but they cannot touch the foundation of America. These acts shatter steel, but they cannot dent the steel of American resolve._

_America was targeted for attack because we are the brightest beacon for freedom and opportunity in the world. And no one will keep that light from shining._

_Today, our nation saw evil, the very worst of human nature, and we responded with the best of America, with the daring of our rescue workers, with the caring for strangers and neighbors who came to give blood and help in any way they could._

_Immediately following the first attack, I implemented our government__'__s emergency response plans. Our military is powerful, and it__'__s prepared. Our emergency teams are working in New York City and Washington, D.C., to help with local rescue efforts._

_Our first priority is to get help to those who have been injured and to take every precaution to protect our citizens at home and around the world from further attacks._

_The functions of our government continue without interruption. Federal agencies in Washington, which had to be evacuated today, are reopening for essential personnel tonight and will be open for business tomorrow._

_Our financial institutions remain strong, and the American economy will be open for business as well._

_The search is under way for those who are behind these evil acts. I__'__ve directed the full resources for our intelligence and law enforcement communities to find those responsible and bring them to justice. We will make no distinction between the terrorists who committed these acts and those who harbor them._

_I appreciate so very much the members of Congress who have joined me in strongly condemning these attacks. And on behalf of the American people, I thank the many world leaders who have called to offer their condolences and assistance._

_America and our friends and allies join with all those who want peace and security in the world and we stand together to win the war against terrorism._

_Tonight I ask for your prayers for all those who grieve, for the children whose worlds have been shattered, for all those whose sense of safety and security has been threatened. And I pray they will be comforted by a power greater than any of us spoken through the ages in Psalm 23: __"__Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil for you are with me.__"_

_This is a day when all Americans from every walk of life unite in our resolve for justice and peace. America has stood down enemies before, and we will do so this time._

_None of us will ever forget this day, yet we go forward to defend freedom and all that is good and just in our world._

_Thank you. Good night and God bless America._"

Everyone in the room waits for the video of the President to fade out before saying a word and looking at each other.

Hawk is the first to speak, "That was a very nice speech, I...I... want those bastards to pay for what they caused and I want to be the one to drop the first bomb on their doorstep."

"I think I speak for everybody here when I say I agree with everything you said, sir." Flint says with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Thanks, Flint." he says. With that they all go to the mess hall and have dinner as a family.

_**2100 Hours:**__During dinner in the mess hall_

Duke is the first to speak of the meeting between him, Flint and General Hawk, "Ladies," he says referring to Lady Jaye, Scarlett and Cover Girl, "I have a special assignment for you."

They all look at him, Lady Jaye speaks first, "What is it, Duke?"

"Well," he says taking a drink of his beverage, "Hawk, Flint and myself have decided to make the passengers of United Flight 93 honorary Joes as a way for their familes to remember their act of heroism during the crisis earlier today. What we would like you to do is get their pictures and put them on the wall to the left of the Conference Room. I want us to remember true patriots before every meeting."

"That was a very nice thing to do, guys. I think we can do that, it will be hard emotionally." Scarlett says looking at the two other women who nod their heads. "Consider it done." she says.

"Thank you, ladies." he says going back to his meal.

_**The next day**_

_**September 12th, 2001 0900 Hours:**_

There are no meetings scheduled for today, everyone got the day off after the chaos of yesterday and it was well deserved for all but three members of the team.

Lady Jaye, Scarlett and Cover Girl had gotten the pictures of the passengers of United Flight 93 and were hanging the pictures on the wall by the Conference Room.

The phrase "Never Forget" is in the middle with the pictures surrounding it.

Flint stops by to check on the progress, he whistles in amazment. "Wow! These are the heroes of Flight 93?" he says placing a hand on Lady Jayes shoulder.

"Yep, these are the ones that fought back. Nice idea you guys had." she says wiping a tear off her face.

Duke also stops by to take a look at what the three women were doing, "Looking good there, ladies." he says.

"Thanks, Duke." Scarlett says climbing down from a step ladder to get another picture.

"I thought you could do something other than work, for a change."

"It's a welcome change, I'd rather do this than fix an A.W.E. Striker or Wolverine." She says with a slight chuckle.

Hawk comes by to see the progress, "Holy cow! When did you start this?"

"Last night, after dinner. We were still amped up from yesterday then you gave us this assignment and we figured why not start on it that night and finish it today." Lady Jaye said hanging the last picture.

"There," she says placing the last picture on the wall, "that's the last one."

"That is absolutely breath taking." Hawk says. "Atten-HUTT!" he says snapping to attention.

The others snap to attention, as well. "Present Arms!" Hawk orders and salutes with everybody doing the same. As they finish the salute there is the faint sound of someone sniffiling, everyone is so moved by this that no one is able to keep their composure. Because of the events of the last twenty-four hours they are so emotionally drained that they just let the tears flow.

**Authors Note:** I want clear up a few things. First, I know that Cover Girl is out of character in this story and I have her crying, think about what she and everybody else is witnessing. It would hit you hard as well.

Also, FPCON stands for Force Protection Condition which has levels ranging from Normal to Delta. When the attacks on 9/11 happened, the FPCON was raised to Delta, meaning it usually occurs in the areas that are most vulnerable to or have been attacked. Military bases are restricted to military personnel only.

DEFCON stands for Defense Readiness Condition, it ranges from 1 to 5 meaning 1 being high alert and nuclear war is imminent and 5 being lowest state of readiness.

SFO is short for San Francisco International Airport, United Flight 93's destination. Logan International Airport is Boston's Airport where American Airlines Flight 11 and United Airlines Flight 175 both en route to Los Angeles, took off from and crashed into the World Trade Center towers. Dulles International is where American Flight 77 en route to Los Angeles, took off from but made a U-turn and crashed into the Pentagon.

Newark International, now called Newark Liberty International Airport is where United Flight 93 took off from en route to San Francisco, but the hijacking was thwarted by the passengers revolting against the hijackers and crashed in an empty field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania.

Otis Air National Guard Base located on the western portion of Cape Cod, MA. There were birds in the air over Long Island and were told to head to lower Manhattan to try and stop American Flight 11, but they had no idea where it was until it was too late.

Barksdale Air Force Base located near Bossier City, LA. is home to the 2nd Bomb Wing of the United States Air Force. It was a safe haven for the President when he made his remarks about the attacks, shortly thereafter he boarded Air Force One to return to Washington, D.C.

Offutt Air Force Base is located in Bellevue, Nebraska and home to USSTRATCOM (U.S. Strategic Air Command). It is where the President was placed in an underground bunker for his safety following the attacks. He conducted a strategy session via video conference in response to the attacks before leaving for Washington, D.C.

NORAD is the North American Aerospace Defense Command. It is jointly operated by the Royal Canadian Air Force and the United States Air Force located at Petersen Air Force Base in Colorado. It is also has the Cheyenne Mountian nuclear bunker nearby.

NEADS is the Northeast Air Defense Sector it is responsible for Guarding America's Skies 24 Hours a day, 7 days a week. They monitor air traffic from the Mississippi River eastward to the Atlantic Ocean and from the Canadian border to the north to the Gulf of Mexico to the south. It is part of the New York Air National Guard and works closely with the FAA, Secret Service and U.S. Customs Service and the U.S. Military.

**Author****'****s Note 2:** There are certain events in history that make us stop and think what we could have done any differently. No one knew of these attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001, it took us all by complete suprise. I have heard people refer to this as 'this generations Pearl Harbor', that is so true.

I always get emotional when the anniversary of The Day America Changed arrives. I will never forget the sacrifices the NYPD, FDNY, EMTs and PAPD all made in the line of duty, they are the heroes of 9/11. Whenever I see a police car, ambulance or drive by a firehouse, I take the time to wave at them to let them know what they do is appreciated, I may need their help one day.

I never thought I would be a witness to something like this in my lifetime and realize how fragile and precious life can be. You can be at work, at home, helping a neighbor or whatever it is and you get "called home." The ones you leave behind will mourn your loss but will never forget you and the life you lived.

Always remember 9/11/01 and keep everyone in your thoughts and prayers.

Never Forget. God Bless America, My Home Sweet Home.


End file.
